A kunai ,A katana and the MP3
by 666lise666
Summary: One day a young girls walks to a meeting with her friends when she suddenly crosses a demensional portal.Wich makes her end up in a world full of ninja's!
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows crawled over the trees as a small girl runned trough the forest.She was wearing a black hooded cloak and running away from a very bloody scene. Suddenly a male who was wearing a black cloak with the desing of red clouds."You ain't going anywhere little girl.The girl stopped,almost bumping into the male.She stepped back in fright as the mangekyou sharingan reflected her frightened face.**

"Riiiiing!"A hand slammed on the clock as a figure rose from the blanckets.'The same dream again?' The figure growled under its breath."Doom that stupid clock!"The figure got up as it walked past its mother."Oh hi honey?Already awake?Its Sunday you know."The figure looked at its mother ."Yes mom,I know very well that it's Sunday."The figure dissepeared in the bathroom for quite awhile and came back fully washed,dressed and so on.But its hair was still very messy."I'm out!" The figure runned out of the house as the mother stood there,she sighed."I will never understand that girl..."The girls light brown hair swayed in the cold morning wind as she walked trough the forest.Not noticing the invisible curtains that she was going trough.The girl looked around,something seemed different.'Strange...Cherryblossom trees don't grow in this forest.'What she did not know was that something or someone was watching her.

"Yatta!We finaly got a tough mission." A blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes exlaimed as the got out of town.A pink haired girl punched the boy in the face."Naruto!Don't act all hyper...Right Sasuke-kun?"The raven haired boy called Sasuke just ignored the pink haired one and continued with whatever he was doing.Suddenly he heard something and threw a just sharpened kunai."EEEK!!!"The girl watched the kunai missing her by an inch and climbed in a tree.Looking for the owner of that strange dagger."What did you hear Sasuke-kun?"The girl looked at Sasuke as he started to walk."Something is here.Sakura!Naruto!Go look for Kakashi!"Naruto and Sakura fled to look for Kakashi-sensei as Sasuke walked further.Strangely enouf he sensed no chakra but heard a tree rusteling.He threw another kunai.Only the receive a yell."Who the hell wants me dead so badly that he starts to throw weird shaped dagger?!"A head peeked from behind the leaves.The girl had light brown,shoulder long hair and dark brown eyes.Her skin wan't very tan but not pale either.Sasuke looked at the girl and she stared back like he was crazy."Boy,why are you wearing such a weird headband???"Sasuke was suprized by the question."You don't know what a foreheadprotector is?" The girl shook her head.Tough she tought that it was strange.The boy was speaking japanese ut in her mind she could perfectly understand what he said,even answer his questions.Sasuke sighed and smiled when he noticed Sakura's chackra.The girl didn't seem to notice."Boo."The girl screamed and fell out of the tree.Kakashi just smiled."Hello little girl."The girl just looked at Kakashi in terror and was even more in shock when she saw Sakura's pink hair.Wich caused her to return to normal."Is that you natural hair color?"Sakura send the girl a death glare who seemed to return it with lightning bolts.Kakashi jumped out of the tree and landed infront of the girl."Are you lost?" The girl nodded rapidly as she stood up.Whiping the dust of her pants and shirt.She was wearing a green Tommy Hilfiger pullover wich had a stylish V shaped neck with blue jeans and under the pullover a white T-shirt.Not your average ninja clothing.Naruto looked at the girl like she was crazy. "Are you a ninja?Wich village are you from ?Whats your name?" The girl stared at Naruto while he went on and inspected her.'No,I am not a ninja,I don't come from a village but from a country and my name ?Why should I tell you?"The girl managed to punch Naruto in the face,making the others sweatdrop."Well, we would like to know your name."Kakashi added.The girl just rolled with her eyes."Alright, you win.My name is Lise."Suddenly she ws thrown over by a certain blonde ninja."Can I call you Li-chan?"Lise glared "No." Naruto pouted as he walked of."Well.That mission can wait,why don't we bring Lise to Konoha?"Lise looked at Klakashi,her eyes on alert as she followed them to the village.Because she was extremely bored she got out her mp3 and putted it in her ears.Sasuke who had noticed this got curious."What is that?"Lise smiled."Want to listen?" Sasuke nodded and Lise putted one of the little things that you put in your ear in his ear.Wich forced him to walk next to the new girl.A few feets ahead Sakura was flaming on the inside.'How does she dare to get close to **MY **sasuke?!'


	2. Chapter 2

Note:I do not own Naruto.And you could say that we are the same but yet we aren't,(Me and that kid share the same names,but we are not the same person.She is just me narutofied...Is that even a word?But anyway,it makes us two different persons. Tough in personality we are very alike.But she dares more then me.)

"_**Well. That mission can wait,why don't we bring Lise to Konoha?" Lise looked at Kakashi, her eyes on alert as she followed them to the village. Because she was extremely bored she got out her mp3 and putted it in her ears. Sasuke who had noticed this got curious."What is that?"Lise smiled."Want to listen?" Sasuke nodded and Lise putted one of the little things that you put in your ear in his ear. Which forced him to walk next to the new girl. A few feet ahead Sakura was flaming on the inside.'How does she dare to get close to **__**MY**__** S**__**asuke?!'**_

Lise looked at the forest,her eyes were sad. But she couldn't cry, she had learned not to cry for things like that,like saying goodbye to a part of your life. She turned and followed the others but looked at her feet while she was walking,not noticing that they had already reached the gates of Konoha."Lise?Are you ready?" Lise looked up and managed to smile. Naruto and the others guided her to the Hokage's office, who was quite surprised to see a new face in town. Without a ninja forehead protector."Name?"Lise looked down at her feet again,avoiding the old man's eyes."Lise..." The hokage smiled."Now where do you come from Lise?" Lise didn't reply;"Lise?" Naruto poked Lise in the side making her yelp as he touched one of her most ticklish spots. Naruto just laughed."Ha your ticklish! That's funny ahahaha!"Lise just ignored Naruto's laugher as she continued to look at her shoes."Europe..." The hokage looked up."What is an Europe?" Lise had the urge to slam her head against the wall ,which was quite a bad habit of her."Europe is a part of the world,and like you guys have the fire country."(Note:Sakura informed her about the country's ,villages and how things work in the ninja-world.)"We have different parts of the world. Big chance that we are talking about the same country but name them different."The hokage nodded,even Naruto could understand her,tough he haves the brain of a ten years old child."Well Lise,I heard from Kakashi's message that you are lost,we are going to do our best to bring you to your home. Until then you can stay at the Uchiha residence."Lise smiled and bowed."Thank you."

**Several ****Days later.**

"Well Lise,the hokage said we could train you. Hey?Hey Lise?!Are you listening?"Kakashi looked at the girl who had seemed to doze of into dreamland was just staring at the water until someone pounded her on the head."Lise,pay attention displease. You get in trouble if you don't." It was Sasuke,he was standing in front of Lise acting all-high and mighty."Phew,like you care."Lise glared at Sasuke,hate in the form of a burning fire whelmed up in her hazel eyes. Soon they were holding a staring contest,glaring at each other and not daring. Or wanting to stop the glaring. A sigh could be heard as Kakashi putted his book away."Not again...Sasuke!Lise!"The two looked at Kakashi,not noticing that they were saying the same."What?!"Lise walked away from the group ,only to get pulled back by Naruto who was grinning stupidly."Training time!"Naruto slammed his fist into her stomach,sending Lise flying."Weak..."Lise glared at Sasuke."Keep your remarks to yourself Uchiha!Go bothering someone else."Lise grinned."Hey fan girls!Uchiha is here!!"The next moment a herd of fan girls stormed down the road."Sasuke-Kun!!!"Sasuke ran away from the herd,looking terrified."Bye Uchiha!Have a nice trip!"Suddenly Naruto appeared behind Lise,making her jump."EEP!Naruto!How many times do I have to tell you that I hate that?!" Naruto just grinned at her remark. "Well, what can I say?" Lise glared and turned her back to Naruto. She dashed of and stopped in front of the Uchiha residence. "Hey Little pipsqueak!" A voice reached Lise's ears making her jump."What do you want Ino and...WHO THE FUDGE ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEEK?!" Ino just laughed at Lise's sudden outburst but soon she went back to a serious state."Well Lise,I want to make one thing clear...Don't get to close to Sasuke-kun,he is mine."

**Sasuke's P,O,V(Point of view)**

I looked up at the dark sky,not knowing why my thoughts trailed of to two dark hazel eyes. Flaming with hate and disgust,'Why do I keep thinking of her?Why does she hate me that much?'I sat against a tree while I felt myself dozing off.

**THE DREAM:**

_Sasuke was walking trough the village and looked around, Konoha was like it used to be, Before the Uchiha Massacre. Suddenly he heard someone laugh and saw a dark brown haired girl running across the street. She was wearing weird clothes. A pink T-shirt and a jeans skirt , The girl also seemed to carry a strange doll that could talk."Mama,Mama."Always repeating the same words. The girl looked like she was only five years old and had a ribbon in her hair. She looked at him and somehow Sasuke recognized the dark hazel eyes. The girl gave a scared reaction and started to run away. Sasuke chased after her and called her name."Lise?!"The girl disappeared in the forest. Sasuke waited and waited and saw the seasons go by. Four seasons, eight seasons and so on until thirty-two seasons had passed. Another girl ,with the same dark hazel eyes, somewhat lighter brown hair came out of the forest. The girl could easily be read, she was suspecting something about this place. The girl was wearing a dark blue shirt with "night time wolves." Written on it, on the background of the shirt a howling wolf was displayed. The wolf had a pure black fur and perfectly white fangs, She was also wearing a jeans and black shoes. Sasuke followed the girl as she walked away but tripped and blacked out. When he opened his eyes he was laying on the ground and in front of him stood the girl... No, it wasn't the girl. Tough they shared the same hair- and eye colour. She smiled at him and offered her hand.(to help him stand up again.) But what made her different form the girl was that she was older and had long hair. She was dressed in a white dress and had giant wings on her back. Pure and white as snow._


	3. Chapter 3

Note:I do not own Naruto.And you could say that we are the same but yet we aren't,(Me and that kid share the same names,but we are not the same person.She is just me narutofied...Is that even a word?But anyway,it makes us two different persons. Tough in personality we are very alike.But she dares more then me.)

"_**Well. That mission can wait,why don't we bring Lise to Konoha?" Lise looked at Kakashi, her eyes on alert as she followed them to the village. Because she was extremely bored she got out her mp3 and putted it in her ears. Sasuke who had noticed this got curious."What is that?"Lise smiled."Want to listen?" Sasuke nodded and Lise putted one of the little things that you put in your ear in his ear. Which forced him to walk next to the new girl. A few feet ahead Sakura was flaming on the inside.'How does she dare to get close to **__**MY**__** S**__**asuke?!'**_

Lise looked at the forest,her eyes were sad. But she couldn't cry, she had learned not to cry for things like that,like saying goodbye to a part of your life. She turned and followed the others but looked at her feet while she was walking,not noticing that they had already reached the gates of Konoha."Lise?Are you ready?" Lise looked up and managed to smile. Naruto and the others guided her to the Hokage's office, who was quite surprised to see a new face in town. Without a ninja forehead protector."Name?"Lise looked down at her feet again,avoiding the old man's eyes."Lise..." The hokage smiled."Now where do you come from Lise?" Lise didn't reply;"Lise?" Naruto poked Lise in the side making her yelp as he touched one of her most ticklish spots. Naruto just laughed."Ha your ticklish! That's funny ahahaha!"Lise just ignored Naruto's laugher as she continued to look at her shoes."Europe..." The hokage looked up."What is an Europe?" Lise had the urge to slam her head against the wall ,which was quite a bad habit of her."Europe is a part of the world,and like you guys have the fire country."(Note:Sakura informed her about the country's ,villages and how things work in the ninja-world.)"We have different parts of the world. Big chance that we are talking about the same country but name them different."The hokage nodded,even Naruto could understand her,tough he haves the brain of a ten years old child."Well Lise,I heard from Kakashi's message that you are lost,we are going to do our best to bring you to your home. Until then you can stay at the Uchiha residence."Lise smiled and bowed."Thank you."

**Several ****Days later.**

"Well Lise,the hokage said we could train you. Hey?Hey Lise?!Are you listening?"Kakashi looked at the girl who had seemed to doze of into dreamland was just staring at the water until someone pounded her on the head."Lise,pay attention displease. You get in trouble if you don't." It was Sasuke,he was standing in front of Lise acting all-high and mighty."Phew,like you care."Lise glared at Sasuke,hate in the form of a burning fire whelmed up in her hazel eyes. Soon they were holding a staring contest,glaring at each other and not daring. Or wanting to stop the glaring. A sigh could be heard as Kakashi putted his book away."Not again...Sasuke!Lise!"The two looked at Kakashi,not noticing that they were saying the same."What?!"Lise walked away from the group ,only to get pulled back by Naruto who was grinning stupidly."Training time!"Naruto slammed his fist into her stomach,sending Lise flying."Weak..."Lise glared at Sasuke."Keep your remarks to yourself Uchiha!Go bothering someone else."Lise grinned."Hey fan girls!Uchiha is here!!"The next moment a herd of fan girls stormed down the road."Sasuke-Kun!!!"Sasuke ran away from the herd,looking terrified."Bye Uchiha!Have a nice trip!"Suddenly Naruto appeared behind Lise,making her jump."EEP!Naruto!How many times do I have to tell you that I hate that?!" Naruto just grinned at her remark. "Well, what can I say?" Lise glared and turned her back to Naruto. She dashed of and stopped in front of the Uchiha residence. "Hey Little pipsqueak!" A voice reached Lise's ears making her jump."What do you want Ino and...WHO THE FUDGE ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEEK?!" Ino just laughed at Lise's sudden outburst but soon she went back to a serious state."Well Lise,I want to make one thing clear...Don't get to close to Sasuke-kun,he is mine."

**Sasuke's P,O,V(Point of view)**

I looked up at the dark sky,not knowing why my thoughts trailed of to two dark hazel eyes. Flaming with hate and disgust,'Why do I keep thinking of her?Why does she hate me that much?'I sat against a tree while I felt myself dozing off.

**THE DREAM:**

_Sasuke was walking trough the village and looked around, Konoha was like it used to be, Before the Uchiha Massacre. Suddenly he heard someone laugh and saw a dark brown haired girl running across the street. She was wearing weird clothes. A pink T-shirt and a jeans skirt , The girl also seemed to carry a strange doll that could talk."Mama,Mama."Always repeating the same words. The girl looked like she was only five years old and had a ribbon in her hair. She looked at him and somehow Sasuke recognized the dark hazel eyes. The girl gave a scared reaction and started to run away. Sasuke chased after her and called her name."Lise?!"The girl disappeared in the forest. Sasuke waited and waited and saw the seasons go by. Four seasons, eight seasons and so on until thirty-two seasons had passed. Another girl ,with the same dark hazel eyes, somewhat lighter brown hair came out of the forest. The girl could easily be read, she was suspecting something about this place. The girl was wearing a dark blue shirt with "night time wolves." Written on it, on the background of the shirt a howling wolf was displayed. The wolf had a pure black fur and perfectly white fangs, She was also wearing a jeans and black shoes. Sasuke followed the girl as she walked away but tripped and blacked out. When he opened his eyes he was laying on the ground and in front of him stood the girl... No, it wasn't the girl. Tough they shared the same hair- and eye colour. She smiled at him and offered her hand.(to help him stand up again.) But what made her different form the girl was that she was older and had long hair. She was dressed in a white dress and had giant wings on her back. Pure and white as snow._

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke, wake up." Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see the angel standing there. No, it wasn't the angel. The girl that he saw didn't have wings, was shorter and had shorter hair. When he finally remembered who it was he came into a state of shock. Why? Because Lise's nose was only an inch from hisnose and he could see the tiny golden sprinkles in her eyes. He could feel her warm breath on his face. "What's up Sasuke? Losing your cool attitude because of me." Tough he knew what she meant and he could feel the heat rising to his cheecks he just wouldn't give in. He grabbed Lise's shoulders -Who seemed to be very suprised - and threw her aside against a nearby tree. To his suprise she didn't scream like the others. She just stood up calmly and brushed the dust away. Lise seemed to wipe some dust from her face but Sasuke knew better. He saw something sparkling in the corner of her right eye. A tear, invisible to all who didn't want to notice it."Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke's eyes widened. Did the only girl of the village ,the only girl that didn't think he was almighty ,change her mind? Once again he putted his hands on her shoulders and shaked her."Sasuke...kun." Suddenly Lise dispeared with a big poof and laugher came from the top of a tree."Whahaha!Sasuke, you should have seen your face!Priceless! BWAHAHA!" A figure with short brown hair fell from the tree,still rolling in her unstoppable laughing-attack. Sasuke knew that his cheeks became pink as he looked away."What do you want?" Sasuke looked into Lise's eyes, again noticing the golden sprinkles inside of them. "Heh, I only wanted to laugh a little bit. Never thought that it would get this boring. Well, I'm off. See you later!" And within a second she was gone._ 'What is happening to me? Why does my heart react so suddenly?Even if it was a clone I can somehow feel his hands on my shoulders. It's warm and it fells save. Just like that time.' _"Lise! Lise! Why are you spacing out." Lise looked in a pair of Dark red eyes.The pupils were not normal, they carried a circle with three seemingly black dots on the circle."Mangekou Sharingan?" Tough the eyes only met for a single moment Lise knew who it was.She had read enouf Naruto manga's to know who was carrying themangekyou Sharingan."Got to go Naruto! I'll see you tomorrow." Lise ran, her hair flowing behind her as she gained speed._'I am not allowed to be late, I hope that I will be on time.'_ She threw the door open."Uchiha?! Are you-" Then it hit her, the room was all messed up.The table was broken, the carpet was ruined by a red liquid which had an awful odour. "Blood..."

Slowly she entered the house. Not being able to raise her voice louder then a small whisper."Sasuke?Are you here?" Lise opened the door to her own bedroom, wich was the former bedroom of Sasuke's older brother. "Itachi..."


End file.
